


Strip

by AshAxis



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Gay Male Character, Lapdance, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAxis/pseuds/AshAxis
Summary: Ron takes Trevor to a strip club.
Relationships: Michael De Santa & Trevor Philips, Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Strip

"Come on Trevor, you can't slump around." Ron sat on the counter and looked at his boss. It had been a while since they left the trailer, Philips had been so busy with his cocaine business that his life was revolved around it and he felt like it'd die without him.

"I can and I will." He said bluntly as he read the contract given to him the other day. It was a deal that he'd supply some guys with their coke but he had to read all the fine print so there wouldn't be any rampages. 

"Just one night, I know a really good gay strip club for you." Ron was 100% straight but he knew Trevor preferred men. It was weird considering how many women he had fucked but sex usually meant nothing. 

"I don't want some randoms r-" That was a lie. "Okay, I want all the randoms rubbing on my dick but a strip club?"

"You use to uh... do that one girl every time you needed a stress reliever, I found out that most of the guys there do 'private' dances with the right amount of cash." 

"Ugh.." Trevor groaned and put down the paper. "Just a quickie."

"Road trip!" Ron got up and urged Trevor to the car. They loved Sandy Shores but going to Los Santos was always a fun ride, sometimes they'd hit a deer and Wade would cook it for them. It was a fairly long ride so Trevor was grumpy the whole time but Ron was more nervous since he wasn't gay and didn't want any guys to approach him. "So.. what kind of guys are you into?"

Trevor looked at Ron then back at the road. "That's a weird fucking thing to ask."

"Well, I'm curious since I never actually seen you with a guy."

"Pussy is easier than getting dick but uh... I like guys about my age, none of the pedophilia shit. The guys with an attitude and maybe a little meat on his bones."

"I thought you'd be into twinks."

"Nah, they're hot and all but I need someone that'll fucking step on my throat." Trevor had high standards when it came to men. They needed to be fucked up like he was but there was no way he'd find someone at a puny strip club in disgusting Los Santos. The rest of the drive was fairly quiet except Ron giving Trevor directions to their destination. 

They parked outside and Trevor was already turned off by it. The sign was an annoying neon color and you could barely hear the music outside, it needed to be louder but the guy's furiously making out by the door got him intrigued again. "Do you find your transvestites here?"

"Angela was not a transvestite!"

"Sure, her tits were just flat and her dick was plastic." Trevor scoffed and they got to the entrance. Ron paid the fee and they walked in. It was much louder inside the club, lights were flashing and there was either sweat or cum on the floor. "Not bad."

"See? Just get some drinks a-" Ron was cut off by a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey there cutie." A much taller stripper greeted and Ron froze with a shiver. 

"Hey look Ron, the men love you." Trevor laughed and spoke for Ron.

"Are you looking for a good time?" The stripper as he leaned closer to Ron, having to crouch down to even be eye level.

"He sure is!" Trevor took Ron's wallet and handed the dancer the 50. "Treat him well." Ron broke out of his fear when Trevor pushed him.

"Wh-What?"

"Come with me~" The dancer purred and took Ron's hand.

"Wait no!" Ron didn't stand a chance against the stripper's strength. "Trevor! Help me!"

"Don't forget to wear a condom!" Trevor watched Ron get pulled into the crowd and he sat down to watch the stage. It was the average thin and pretty boy on the pole, it didn't entertain him. He needed something more exciting, nothing cheap and lousy. Philips looked around and noticed a man walking around, he wasn't sure why but he caught his eye. "Aye, sugartits!" He called to get his attention. The man he was looking at glanced at Trevor and crossed his arms. "Yeah you, come here." The dancer had no choice and walked over to Trevor. "You are one fine piece."

The dancer scoffed. "I know I am, too bad you couldn't afford me."

Trevor likey. "What's your name sugartits?"

"People just call me Michael, I don't want some nasty stage name like Cum-dumpster."

"How much do you charge?" Trevor pulled out his wallet.

"A hundred and fifty for one dance." Michael smiled smugly, assuming Trevor didn't carry around that kind of cash. He didn't like giving dancing, he was more of a look but don't touch kind of dancer.

Trevor reached into his wallet and whipped out two hundred dollar bills. "Keep the change." He smiled smugly back, this was his kind of man.

"I don't know if you want my dances." Michael got closer and pushed his heeled boots into Trevor's crotch. "I tend to get aggressive."

Trevor smirked and traced the line on his neck. "Cut here." Michael chuckled and was now more open to the idea of a dance. It was the first time he didn't intimidate the customer. He removed his foot and circled Trevor, carefully tracing his fingers along his arms and shoulders. Michael circled twice before getting on his knees in front of Trevor and rubbing up his legs until he got to the thigh. Philips was in love with the dancer's touch, it was intoxicating and it just started! Michael leaned forward and rubbed Trevor's chest and neck, his fingers went along the tattoo and a sudden rush hit him. The dancer stood up and pushed his behind against Trevor's crotch, his hands wrapped around Trevor's neck and he squeezed lightly. Normally, these kinds of things were banned in the strip club but Michael never cared about the rules. Philips was getting excited by this, he knew it was a hands-off zone but he couldn't resist and he grabbed Michael's ass. The dancer chuckled and let go of his neck. 

"I thought you'd know better than to touch a dancer."

"I couldn't resist." 

"I know, that's why I'm letting it slide." Michael got off his lap and looked around. "But, if we were someplace more private, the rules wouldn't apply to us." The dancer held his hand out.

"Are you inviting me to buy sex?" Trevor chuckled and looked at the dancer's hand.

"I'm not cheap, I have my needs."

Philips shook his head and handed Michael whatever he had left. It was some twenty's and two other hundreds. "Is that enough, your highness?" Trevor joked, at least his money was going to a good cause.

"It's acceptable and I like you, I'll let it slide." Michael put the money in his underwear pocket and nudged Trevor to get up. The two snuck backstage and that's where all the shit happened. There were a few strippers in there already having sex and Trevor liked it. It was hot to hear them moaning and exciting to see how many exhibitionists were here. "All these assholes are not classy, I have a room." He grumbled and lead Trevor past the floozies to a closed room. It was actually the dressing room but no one was there and there was a lock. 

"So fancy." Trevor joked and looked around at the outfits. While he was examining the room, Michael pushed him down onto a small mattress on the ground and smirked. "Strip." Philips scoffed and took off his strip, his body was damaged to the max and his 'Fuck Cops' tattoo wasn't helping. "Jesus, what the hell are you doing on the daily?"

"A little bit of everything," Trevor mumbled in response while unbuckling his belt. 

"Hm." Michael pushed that aside and kept watching Trevor undress until nothing remained. "My, My." Trevor was already at a semi and Michael was impressed by his size. 

"Look a little too big for you?" 

"Nah, it's the perfect size." Michael got down on the floor and started to twirl his finger around the tip. "Tell me, where are your erogenous zones?"

"Psh, like I'd let you top me." Trevor was down to have sex but he wouldn't be dominated by this man.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows and gripped the shaft, squeezing just enough to cause mild discomfort. "I'm not a bottom, I thought you figured that out by now." Trevor winced slightly at the pressure but maybe it'd help his stress a little more if he was the one being fucked. "And if you aren't going to tell me, I'll find out." Michael leaned in and gently pecked Trevor's lips before attacking his neck with kisses and soft bites. Philips shivered at the sudden ambush on his nerves, his neck was one of the many areas he had. After a few more kisses, Michael moved down to his chest. He kissed a few of the scars before licking Trevor's nip. The reaction was small so there wasn't one there. He moved further and bit Trevor's inner thigh, his cock twitched in response so there was definitely one here. "Have you never been the bottom?"

"I'm a born power top." Trevor fought the stutters away.

"You're missing out, I'll show you how good it is to be the bottom." Michael got on top of Trevor and kissed his lips. Their tongues danced against one another while Michael jerked Trevor off with his free hand. Michael could feel the desperation in Trevor's body language, he pulled his close, his breathing was getting faster and his tongue was submitting more to him. The dancer pulled away and focused more on jerking off Trevor, he got soft grunts but it wasn't satisfying. "I'll be nice to you this one time." Michael forced two of his fingers into Trevor's mouth and commanded him to suck. Philips did as requested until they were covered in saliva. Since Trevor never fucked a guy, he didn't know what Michael was doing. "Get ready." The dancer mumbled but before Trevor could ask for one, he felt those two fingers slip inside of him. Philips gasped in response and tensed up. "You have to relax, tensing like that is only going to make this hurt more."

"M-My fucking bad but there's something inside my ass!" Trevor hissed and took deep breaths, calming down slowly but surely. 

"You are gonna hate what happens next then." Michael gently pumped his fingers in and out of Trevor. Philips winced at the feeling for a few moments but the more he did it, the more it started to feel good. They did this for a few minutes until Trevor looked ready to upgrade. Michael took his fingers out and smirked. He got into position and looked down at the mess of a man. "For some old creep, you're kinda hot."

"Har har." Trevor panted softly and looked up at the man on him. It was a strange angle.

"Let's see how hot your moans are." Michael didn't warn him and pushed his dick into him. Trevor jolted and his breath hitched.

"Ah fuck!" He shouted and clenched his fists. Michael shivered at the tightness around his cock. 

"You feel great." The dancer complimented and kissed Trevor's forehead. 

"Y-You fucking asshole.." Trevor's throat felt hot.

"Be nice, I'm the one inside you." Michael threatened as he let Trevor adjust to the thickness of his cock. They were still for a few minutes before Philips gave him a nod.

"Okay.. I'm calm." 

The dancer smiled and started thrusting, at first he was slow and soft but that was only briefly. They quickly came rough and faster. "O-Oh god~!" Trevor moaned out with every thrust and he scratched up Michael's back. His nails dug into the skin and caused small bleeding but he didn't care, he was fucking the first man to catch his interest in a while. Their sex was hard, both were moaning and sweat was building up on the floor. Trevor was cock drunk and Michael was loving the expression on Trevor's face. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head, there was drool slowly leaving his mouth and his cheeks were a dark red. 

"You're fu-fucking beautiful.." Michael mumbled softly but Trevor couldn't hear. All his senses were useless in this moment, all he could feel was Michael's cock hitting his prostate over and over again. It was becoming too much and his limit was being reached. Philips bit down on Michael's shoulder to prevent his scream and he came on the other man's stomach and chest. The dancer winced at the pain from the bit but it helped him cum as well, he filled up Trevor and stopped his thrusts once everything came out. "Fuck.." He panted and pulled out. They laid naked next to each other in silence for a minute before Trevor decided to speak.

"Being b-bottom wasn't that bad.." He admitted quietly.

"Told ya." Michael chuckled and sat up. "You know.." He took a second to catch his breath so he could talk without panting. "It was fun."

Trevor nodded and sat up too, starting to grab his clothes and get dressed. "Next time, I get to fuck you though."

"There's gonna be a next time?" Michael asked with a smirk as he turned to Trevor.

"Hell yeah there is." Trevor kissed the dancer's lips. "Give me your number."

"How bold of you, you assume I'm willing to give you my number." Michael noticed the small frown on Trevor's face and rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding." The dance gave Philips his number and they exited the dressing room. Trevor thought it was nice to meet someone crazy like him. They shared one last kiss. "Call me."

"Will do." Trevor looked around and saw Ron with a tongue down his throat. "God." He grumbled and walked over. Philips pulled Ron off the man and he whined. 

"No, wait! Jorge!" He called out to the Latin man.

"Come back soon mi amor!" He called back as he was dragged away by Trevor.

"What the hell man?"

"I'm your ride home, if you wanted to fuck him then you should have done so earlier."

"I-I didn't want to fuck him!"

"Sure." Trevor lugged him to the car and threw him in the passenger seat.

Ron groaned and rubbed his head. "Anyway.. did you get some?"

"Indeed I did." He smiled as he remembered the feeling of Michael's lips on his.

"Good for you man," Ron sighed and buckled up. "Hopefully you'll be a little more relaxed now."

"I'm sure I will be." Trevor looked at the contact on his phone.

'Sugartits <3'

"Definitely."


End file.
